


#kissingmybestfriendchallenge

by jordanparissh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm a sucker for tiktok couples ok, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kissing Challenge, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shy Derek Hale, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanparissh/pseuds/jordanparissh
Summary: Stiles decides to do a Tiktok trend where he has to kiss his best friend.The reaction is unexpected.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201
Collections: Rainy Day Reads, Sterek Goodness





	1. Chapter 1

One of Stiles’ favorite pass times was making fun of people on Tiktok. It’s not like he left them mean comments or anything like that, just that sometimes he would show every video he thought was dumb or embarrassing to his friends, even when they didn’t care about it.

Still, even having those videos to show his friends meant he spent _a lot_ of time on that app.

Recently, the one trend he was most obsessed with was a challenge where people kissed their best friend, just to see their reaction. It was absolutely the scariest thing he could think about, seeing as making a move on someone was bad enough – the possibility of rejection was something he just couldn’t put himself through. Furthermore, being rejected by your _best friend_ would be even worse.

Even so, he was constantly thinking about taking a chance and getting himself out there, joining the trend and just doing it. It had been years since he’d last considered Scott his best friend, so that wouldn’t be a problem.

Derek Hale was the most amazing friend ever.

Seriously, most people didn’t believe him when he said that, but it was the cold, hard truth. Derek was a great listener, which was obviously a match with Stiles incessant talking. He was also weirdly sweet (in his own way), protective and kind.

What Stiles loved the most about him, though, was that he was brutally honest. If not with everyone, at least when it came to pack members.

That also means being rejected by him would be traumatizing, especially considering Stiles wasn’t really the type to take rejection well.

Still, he was decided he would do it.

△▼△▼△▼△

Derek heard Stiles’ Jeep park outside the house.

Suddenly he was sort of smirking to himself, knowing he was in for a good time with his closest pack member. Although that wasn’t the only way he saw Stiles.

Not that he would ever admit to have feelings.

“What are you doing here?” He feigned annoyance when Stiles walked in the kitchen, where he was cooking for the weekly pack night later.

“Don’t lie, you enjoy my company,” Stiles said as he jumped up on the counter.

That was true, but Derek couldn’t just say that. Banter was their _thing_.

“Get off my counter,” he growled, finally turning toward Stiles and giving him his best I’m-a-dangerous-werewolf-don’t-fuck-with-me look.

Stiles just smiled sweetly at him and got himself even more comfortable on the counter. He started messing with his phone as Derek turned back to the food he was making.

He noticed Stiles looked nicer than usual, wearing tighter pants and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, which just made his arms look even better.

“Why are you dressed so nicely?”

Stiles looked up at him, suddenly shy, cheeks red and his whole neck flushed. Still, he was a little shit and Derek knew he wouldn’t let that pass. “Aw, honey, do you think I look _goooood?”_

Derek just laughed silently and said “you know I do” in a flirty but totally “you know I’m joking” manner, even though it was true.

“I wanted to do a Tiktok, that’s why,” Stiles said slowly. “Would you do it with me?”

Okay, and now he looked positively cute, worried and gauging for a reaction. He knew Derek wasn’t one for public life, that he kept everything about himself and didn’t even have any social media profiles.

He thought about it for a moment, but really it was a given that he would do it. He just couldn’t say no to Stiles.

He sighed wistfully, as though it was the hardest thing he’d ever do. “Alright, where do you want me?”

Stiles’ smile was blinding, and he clapped once and jumped off the counter, almost losing his balance. Derek extended a hand to him, but he didn’t even see it – he just turned back to the counter and started balancing his phone on a pile of books (a mess that he’d left last weekend, and Derek just refused to clean up after him; he _was_ a grown up after all, and the library was just in the next room,. Stop being lazy, Stiles).

Once everything was set up, he started teaching Derek the dance moves he was supposed to do. He just felt so ridiculous doing it, but he knew Stiles didn’t have thousands of followers like, say, Lydia. Not too many people would see him making a fool of himself, it wouldn’t be a big deal.

Stiles pressed recording and they started doing the moves, and right at the end Derek really messed up. Both of them were laughing like children, and Derek was flushed and embarrassed, especially because werewolves were supposed to have a little bit more control over their own bodies.

He was so caught up in laughing and being silly that it surprised him completely, it just came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, his whole body was pulled towards Stiles, two stunning, warm hands were on his face, and he was being kissed by Stiles.

It was dreamy, something that he’d only ever imagined – those beautiful lips against his, a body that smelled amazing pressed against his, _hands_ touching him. He gave back as good as he got, kissing back, just lost to sensation. It was breathtaking.

Only when Stiles pulled back, smiling and turning back to his phone to end the video, did he realize something was wrong.

Suddenly his stomach dropped, and he remembered all of this was just for a Tiktok, and it was just unbelievable. Stiles should have known not to use his body like that, without his permission, after everything Derek had told him about his past.

More importantly, he shouldn’t have taken advantage of Derek’s feelings for him for an internet trend. Obviously, everyone could tell how Derek felt about Stiles, and it was just cruel to throw that in his face like that.

“I can’t believe you’ve done that,” Derek snapped. He felt like the stupidest person on Earth.

“I know!” Stiles squeaked, so excited he didn’t notice Derek’s expression at first. “I can’t believe it either, that was so good.”

“You’re right, it was pretty good,” Derek sneered, and now Stiles turned towards him; judging by his dropped jaw and flushed face, he knew something was wrong. “How _could_ you do that?”

He watched as Stiles’ whole face dropped, and he looked like he’d been slapped. Good, now he would finally understand his mistake.

He looked closer and closer to crying for a few seconds. Weirdly, that was exactly how Derek felt.

Stiles mumbled an almost silent “I’m sorry”, grabbed his phone in a hurry and left.


	2. 2

How humiliating.

Stiles could feel his hands shaking and his entire upper body burning. How embarrassing, how stupid he was, thinking that maybe Derek felt the same for him.

Anyone could tell that would never happen, and he just felt like such an idiot.

Derek was right, how _could_ he?

He drove home on autopilot, just replaying that amazing kiss in his head, and trying to forget what happened right after.

He’d just ruined his best relationship in the past few years, the one friend that actually cared about his opinions, that actually went to visit him in college, that didn’t care about Stiles’ constant babbling. He should’ve known none of that translated into romantic feelings, or even sexual.

Before he could understand it, he was sitting in front of a TV playing video games, not really paying attention to it, his head was full and he felt on the verge of a panic attack. Eventually he got up and called Lydia.

He told her everything, and she sat there, silently thinking with her lips pursed.

Eventually, she convinced him to go to bed and try his best not to think about it.

Only the next morning did he remember that he had a video on his phone, and wondered if he should delete it – or post it.

△▼△▼△▼△

“You didn’t post the video.”

Stiles almost fell off his chair, turning around so fast it made him dizzy. Derek was standing by his window, looking more uncomfortable than usual, which was saying something.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d like that.”

Derek sat on his bed, refusing to look directly at him. “You’re my best friend, Stiles.”

“I know,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I tried to be more than that.”

“That wasn’t what you were doing, though.” Derek’s tone was hard, and Stiles could see how much it pained him to have a civilized conversation for once. “You were just using me for a Tiktok trend, and I really thought you knew better.”

“What?” Stiles gasped softly. “No! The trend is supposed to be about showing your best friend how you really feel about them!”

Derek looked at him in disbelief, and Stiles just ran to his side and sat on the bed as close as he could, without actually touching Derek.

“Der, I just- I saw all these people doing it,” Stiles rushed to say, “and it worked out pretty well for them, like some people started dating, and I just thought maybe it would be a good idea, you know? Like, finally confessing how I feel about you and maybe you’d feel the same!”

He got up off the bed and started talking even faster, moving his hands so much it was almost too much even for Derek to keep up with.

“It’s just, I was stupid to think maybe you’d feel the same, I mean, look at you, the hottest man ever, and honestly it’s enough for me to be your friend, and-“ he was really talking to the walls at this point, not even glancing in Derek’s direction. “And you’re right, I shouldn’t have crossed that line, I’m sorry, and- wait, how do you even know I didn’t post it?”

Derek looked away from him finally, lowered his head and pretended not to be distressed at all.

“I download the app to see the video, and then you hadn’t posted it.”

“Yeah, man, I wouldn’t do that to you, after you told me you didn’t like it.”

Derek exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair, clearly trying to compose himself. “I did like it, Stiles, that’s the whole problem, ‘cause I really liked it and you weren’t doing it for real. I wanted it to be real.”

“We _were_ doing it for real! That was the best kiss I’ve ever had, I even forgot the camera was there.”

Derek just stared at him for a moment, disbelief and disappointment clear on his face.

“Honestly, all that trend nonsense was just to kiss you, I don’t even really care about it. I just saw it as a good opportunity to finally confess.”

Stiles sat back down next to Derek, feeling chastised and regretful.

“If I kissed you right now,” and that definitely got his attention, “would you kiss me back?”

“Of course, that’s what I’ve been telling you,” Stiles yelped.

Derek, not without some hesitance, moved towards Stiles, slowly but smoothly, studying his every reaction. When Stiles didn’t move away, but actually let himself be brought closer, Derek sighed deeply and smiled, to which Stiles smiled right back.

He thought Derek would go straight for the kiss, but surprisingly Derek gazed deeply into his eyes, and whispered, “Don’t ever talk yourself down like that, ever again. You’re gorgeous, amazing, and I’m just so in love with you. I’m sorry I made you think different. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m just scared of being hurt myself.”

Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek’s and brought it to his own face. “I’m in love with you too.” He smirked playfully, and then said, “Now can I _please_ get a kiss, man? Come on, don’t keep me hanging like this!”

Derek laughed shyly and pulled him in, and as soon as their lips finally touched, they were completely in-sync. Their lips moved slowly and carefully at first, and then passionately.

Tiktok just wasn’t ready for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing that's been on my mind lately!  
> Please be kind and keep in mind that English isn't my first language! ♡ 


End file.
